


Traveler [Podfic]

by greeniron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: Alec’s not sure how to process that Max, his five-month old baby, is apparently a dimension hopping private investigator 140 years in the future. Magnus has a much easier time dealing with it.-“Sorry,” says Max, blinking rapidly. He doesn’t look away from Alec. He looks – Alec doesn’t know how to describe the expression on Max’s face. “It’s just... it’s been a long time since I saw you, Dad.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Traveler [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Traveler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304666) by [bumblebeesknees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeesknees/pseuds/bumblebeesknees). 



[Traveler (Audiobook)](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Traveler/Traveler.m4b)

[Traveler (Mp3)](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Traveler/Traveler.mp3)

Length: 1:36:12


End file.
